Human, Shinigami, or Shaman Princess
by nequam-tenshi
Summary: Her soul was split into 3, is being different people compared to being whole just that same or made it even harder to live? All had a common goal-to create the balance once again. Process of being re-written. Temporarily haulted.
1. Prolgue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Shaman King but I do my Ocs.

Prologue

Began: 6/16/08 1:55 PM

Completed: 6/16/08 2:00 PM

It was unnerving how it happened-how a simple she, she of all people; vanished. It would have been a simple escort mission for her to go to Soul Society if there was not a battle in progress. All was left were unconscious guards, blood, and her broken blue hair pins that rested on the dirt floor of the path she was suppose to take. They began discussing possibilities of what could have happened and only two were solution either…

-she was dead

Or

-she joined them.

And that was were truths came to light-the unwanted truths.


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Shaman King but I do my OCS.

Why?

Began: 6/16/08 2:33PM

Completed: 6/18/08 3:44PM

"What do you mean that she was kidnapped or is dead?" shouted Ichigo. "We shouldn't be thinking that she was killed! Orihime must have been kidnapped for sure!" Though the argument was futile against the captains. "There is a 50 chance that she could be alive, her guards recall her stepping though the gate with the Espada. We could have a rescue mission to retriev-" the 6th lieutenant was halted the wooden door opened.

Out stepped four humans-two men and women all dressed in traditional Japanese attire.

The first was a man with brown eyes and hair that reached him shoulder blades. He wore a red and black kimono with a gray obi. "My name is Yoh Asakaura, next to me is my wife Anna," He pointed to the blonde wearing a blue kimono with white flowers embedded on the bottom with her obi being white. Her head turned towards her husband and they could see her blue eyes that reminded them of crystals. "Beside her is Tamao and the other guy is her husband Hao Askaura." Tamao wore a green kimono with a sakura tree design and a pink obi; the outfit seemed to fit her perfectly with her long pink tresses and warm red eyes and the pink-ette appeared to be the youngest. Nest to her Hao looked so similar to Yoh that they could have been twins-he wore a tan colored kimono with a white obi.

"We are Orihime's grandparents, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" he said with a happy tone while everyone's expression was of shock (inside/out) excluding the Asakauras. There appearances didn't even look they were past 30 and they were already grandparents!

"What is the reason that you are here Asakaura-san?" questioned Rukia. "How about we talk somewhere else; I believe this meeting will take a while to settle down, right Anna?" Yoh craned his head to his lover. The only response he got was a simple stare in his eyes. "Alright then, we will go right after we are finished here." Meanwhile his brother was in his own little conversation…

"Captain Shigekuni it's good to see you again old friend!" said Hao, his voice sounded like Yoh's but only deeper. On the monitor, the first captain's voice verbalized surprise and relief.

"Hao! It's good to see you, how about we talk when the situation is not so dire."

"Fine. Goodbye dear friend."

"Everyone come on, we're going to Urahara's place so hurry it up." snapped Anna. Off they went to the former 12th captain's home.

Once there all of them sat down while Ririn served them tea.

"There is no need for you all to retrieve Orihime." stated Anna. Their only response was a "What?" from a majority of the group. This time Tamao placed her two cents in, "She knows what she must do. Orihime and I foresaw these events occurring months ago and we have made preparations concerning the situation. She knew this was going to happen and she followed though with it. Do you want to know why? Because even if my granddaughter did tell you that your previous battles yesterday was a distraction Orihime would have continue the way she had seen the vision. It maybe questioning to you all if you could see into the future and change it to fit your own needs and wants but think. What if Orihime told you and when they came to get her and so many shinigami were there protecting her? It would be strange would it not be? Suspicion would arise if Aizen knew this so we planned for this to happen. Orihime's mission is to travel to Hueco Mundo and relay information to us. The two of us maybe able to predict what is likely to happen but there is a limit to how much we are able to gather. Due to her being telepathic there will be a slim chance of those in Hueco Mundo to discover it. Her other mission is to insure the seal does not break and … search for herself."

This left questions to be answers but before anyone could think for a moment Hao spoke, "Orihime knows what to do especially since what she needs to do. My granddaughter was willing to many things you all; even shinigami would not even dare to do. If you all were to choose, would you slip your own _**soul**_ into thirds?" That was all that was said and the quartet left, even if there were questions that wanted to be answered, it had been when all three of them were present.

More thoughts ran though their conscious…

'A soul slit into three!'-Yoruichi

'What did she mean by find herself?'-Matsumoto

'If she is a foreseer of the future then why was there not a change in her reiatsu?'-Toshiro

More thoughts went on along those lines, but the one thought ran true in their minds- 'why would she allow herself to split into 3 parts?'

To be continued…

Thanks to everyone who read so far!


	3. A Cold Façade

Chapter 3:

Began: October 21, 2008 3:45 PM

Completed: October 21, 2008 9:56 PM

Sorry had a writer's block and too much work that need to be done! I am apart of **6 clubs **at school!

Thank you Nessa675 for reviewing!

"_Thoughts"_

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, Orihime was meeting with the leader: Aizen Sosuke.

"Orihime Inoue, why did you come so willingly?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I would be more sufficient for the reason is as plain in sight, I see as well as you see. The reason I came is as clear as day."

"Very well, Orihime can you show me your power?"

"Very well if it will satisfy your. What do you wish for me to do?"

"Heal Grimmjow's arm." All eyes in the room turned to her still form.

Suddenly Luppi contradicted "How it be possible for her to heal his arm? There's NOTHING there! It was turned to ash! She isn't God!"

The orange haired girl walked briskly towards the man with blue hair and began her chant. "Souten Kisshun. I reject." Within a few mere seconds the arm that was nonexistence became visible to all present.

"Her ability allows her to limit, reject or deny things that happen to a certain object. It allows her to make anything the way it was before anything had happened to them. This power is greater than turning time or reverting spaces: her ability impinges upon God's territory. As a result, being able to overturn events decided by God himself." announced Aizen.

During his insightful conclusion Grimmjow looked at Luppi with hate filled eyes. He turned towards the woman beside him, "Onna, heal this spot." He pointed to an injury towards near his hollow hole; she did as she was told. It was his Espada number. Mere moments after it was healed he flashed stepped towards the former number six and was about to strike him with as much force as possible, but the assault was stopped…

By Orihime's shield..

No one took notice to her in the duration of Aizen's speech but she had been muttering under her breath just seconds before Grimmjow attacked. _His energy felt to angry yet why did I choose to save that Espada? He is-no was my enemy but he's now my ally. I guess life no matter how pitiful will always be saved in the most unlikely ways… _though Orihime.

Faces were either marinated in shock or in amusement-in Aizen's case it was.

She turned to Luppi, her voice rang clear in the spacious room, "If I hadn't done what I had did you would incinerated into ashes, and not just a part of your body but you would be complete dead." With that she turned to Aizen for one final question.

"May I go to my room?"

"Of coarse, Ulquiorra take her to her quarters." commanded Aizen.

"Yes Lord Aizen." answered the Arrancar.

"Lord Aizen, I wish to know what I will be doing until I am needed for?"

"Anything as long as you are in you room."

"Thank you for that information."

Just as they were about to step though the door and into the vast hallways the girl had on final turn of her head and stared at Grimmjow. "In my presence if you EVER attack YOUR OWN side then you fine yourself in such a situation that you won't be able to walk or even have the usage of arms." With a cold glare she walked out with Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow hadn't even moved a millimeter from where he was because of her frown.

And that was that.

Sorry if this is short but I have a project due in a few days and I need to get I done.


End file.
